Pit meets Link
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: In these moments...something from the ordinary could be extrodinary for the young newcomer entering SSBB with a gut feeling that will change his life forever...PitxLink...Oneshot..fluff...songfic


A/n: Hey, this is yoailover4lyfe, with another one-shot, with a yoai pairing. Link and Pit. If you don't' like reading this stuff please leave and do not flame me or review saying stuff like "they aren't gay or something like that". Please enjoy this story and don't forget to read and review!!! (I'm desparate for reviews). This story is in the viewpoint of Pit when he first sees Link walk by him.

_Italics-pit's thoughts and feelings_

**Bold-**** flashbacks, song**

Text- normal narrative

Chapter 1 In these moments.

Pit.

Pit was new to SSBB and he barley didn't know anyone, he was extremely shy toward everyone, especially towards a certain hylian named Link

_Link..._

Whenever he hears his name, he just starts to melt like chocolate chip ice-cream on a hot summer day. Or when he sees his deep, cerulean blue eyes, he just wants to drown in them and never resurface forever. His dark blonde tresses just captivate his soul when the wind blows his hair. Also that warm, gorgeous smile that knocks him out his senses. Gosh, he just wish for him just at least notice him just once. But sadly for the young timid angel, he never looks at him not even once especially since Pit fell head over heels in love at first sight. He can still remember the moments when he saw _him _vividly as he can brightly see colours.

Pit finally arrived to the Smash Mansion, excitement and fear was rushing through him as he walked in to the main gate. Pit open the gate to see all these people who he never seen before. He looks to see all the fighters especially the newcomers. He was still sad that he was the only one from his game to come to something like this. He felt so lonely in this new world.

A blonde female, dressed in pink dress and with a parasol suddenly walk up do him and started to introduce to herself.

"Hi, my name's Peach, What's your name?

Pit, shocked at first, was overwhelmed with nervousness that he only started stuttering.

"Um….my…..name….is ...Pit"

"Welcome to Smash Mansion, I hope you enjoy being here, Say isn't you a newcomer isn't you?" Questioned Peach

"Well…um…yeah..."

"Well if you follow me I'll show you around since I'm a veteran here, aren't you the most adorable thing here" giggled Peach as she grabbed his hand to show him the grand tour.

Pit was amazed to see so much around, it was simply beautiful around here, the backyard, the stadium, the main hallway just about everything just surprised him and he just continued to follow Peach around as she continued to blab about the mansion.

"Pit I would like t introduce to my buddies, Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Marth, and Ike"

Pit saw four people, one was dressed as a plumber but with blue overalls and a red hat, the second dressed similarly but the red replaced with green. Another was dressed as princess but a brown-haired person with a purple dress and looks very elegant. Finally two swordsmen dressed similarly with a fancy cape and sword but both except one was a prince and the other with a red headband was a mercenary.

"Hey-a Pit nice to-a meet you" greeted Mario

"Hello there" said Luigi as he tipped his hat.

"Peach just where did you found him, isn't he just the cutest thing?" asked Zelda

"_I'm not CUTE, I'M A FIGHTER!!!"_

"Hello there" said Marth as he shook his hand

"Nhh" said Ike indifferently

"Hi My name's Pit" "_They seem nice….I'm not to sure about Ike…."_

"Guess what?...Snake and Captain Falcon are fighting each other to win Samus's affections!" squealed Peach

"Really?!?" said Zelda

"I figured out Falcon's secret crush on Samus but I never knew about Snake"

"I thought they were both gay!" yelled Marth

"Shut up Marth" spoke Ike

"You always except someone would be gay for you" stated Ike

"Hey….my sexual orientation is none of you business" spat Marth

"Yeah…your little Roy was our little business…hehe" sneered Ike

"…" Pit was in silence.

_Oh dear, I got to say something quick…..__anything…On man…what do…._

"Um…..can someone…um…. share some light on to why we are here….um…. for and can you please tell me……um……. more about you guys and …..um…everyone here?" stuttered Pit

"Oh, we forgot about you cutie…anyway…we are here because to battle with each other to find out whose the strongest" answered Zelda simply.

"Some friggen giant gloves kidnapped all of us to fight in brutal combat with people from different dimensions just for his sick entertainment." declared Luigi.

"Never thought about it that way" said Mario

"I'm the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, I have over 100 servants, which mostly are toads, and I love the colour pink"

"I'm a plumber and I save Peach from Bowser, which by the way he's just there beating up Kirby for eating his sandwich, I love to eat spaggetti and meatball." Mario said as he pointed towards the directions of beating in sight.

"Same here but I don't get to do much but help my brother out." said Luigi

Pit was so absorbed with their introductions and their conversation about more gossip around brawl. He didn't notice the gentle yet firm hand on his left shoulder and in a split second he was pushed off by someone who abruptly entered the group.

"LINK…there you are I have been trying to meet you all day…you promised you would train with us sometime…" spoke Zelda

_Link…_

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

He felt weak in the knees as he heard this sweet name and looked at him in awe.

_Oh my god…He's beautiful….no…He's perfection…_

"I promised Princess and it will be soon…" said Link elegantly

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

_His voice is like a sweet melody playing with my heartstrings._

Link's shoulder brushes of Pit's while he walkout out of the group and said his goodbyes with grace resonating in him.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
**

A rush of electricity races over Pit's nervous system swiftly…Pit was paralyzed on the spot…

_If he was able to do that…imagine him in bed…_

_No..no..no…must not think dirty….Plaetuna will kill me….._

_Wait…didn't he just brushed me off and pushed me and he didn't apologize…How rude…_

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
**

"Hey…listen…." Pit yelled across to Link but soon stopped in midsentence

Link turns around to look straight into Pit's ocean blue eyes.

_I can't stop staring deep into his deep blue cerulean eyes…_

"Sorry about that." Link said with a warm smile.

He continued walking back into the mansion.

That sentence completely pierced through his heart and officially killed in to a faint.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

Pit collapsed onto the floor pit with a heart-felt smile on his face.

In his mind, only one word was replaying.

_Sorry._


End file.
